


teh day hinata huyga become AWESOME

by dudebrooflegends



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Parody, References to My Immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudebrooflegends/pseuds/dudebrooflegends
Summary: one day in the life of superior ningen hinata hyuha. dont flame mah story plez review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke





	teh day hinata huyga become AWESOME

**Author's Note:**

> capter uno da behinng : the best fic in teh uninverste
> 
> A/N: hello ningens u better comment k thanks

The sun had risen yet at Ninja Village Village for Strong Ningens. Naruto was outside, pranking some stupid villagers that were harassing him and being rude tp him. Hinata was behind him, like 5 blocks away from him looking at him in envy. She could never do what he's doing since she shy and stuff. he is so cool, she thoight to her self.

Then Hinata went home to her ancient house. On the way, all the Hyuga people glared at her. Hinata tried to keep it together but she was actually very sad that her family hated her so fricking much.

"Hello Father" she said to her father.

Her father was furious. "how dare you say anything to me you weak chiled? you are a dissapoinyment!" he said and his hair moved up and down as he screamed his head off! Hus nostrils flared like straight fire and she was scrared. "dragon confirmed" thought hinata silently as she looked at her touchan.

He was just so angry at her. Hinata didnt even know why!

So she left home to go to Ninja School. There she met Sakura and Ino two dumb idiots from her class. They are always talkong abouy the edgy boy and didnt even care about being actual ninjas! Hinata couldnt belive it.

"hey hinata" said ino and hinata could feel the racist aura from inos heart. She knew ino secretly wanted to kill her so no oder girls could get her sazuku kun. What a psyko thought hinata wisely.

Then they went from outside to inside the room and then they went into the classroom. Amazing.

Sakra and ino were being dumb as always fighting on who could marry the fair bazuka-chan in the black robes.

Sasuki was ugly and annoying decided hinata and the world signed in releif.

Then juraya came by. Hey class lisen up" he said serosly. Hinata was scared already.

"you guys dont even have to do the nina test i convice the teachers 2 drp it!" and EVERYONE cheerted. They all hated the ninja test and were pretty sure the ninja teachers of ninja village only did it cuz they were salty that THEY had to do it when THEY were kids! The nerve!

Hinata was prety fricking sure that all the teachers was lowlive ningens who didnt even have a chunin rank. They were super weak and thats y hinata didnt respecc them. They could not eveb fight her dragon dad. eVERYONE should fight the dragon dad!

"wow this is neat huh guys xD" said naruto exiledly. But everyone shushed him and gave him a punch to quit down. Hinata looked at the class in FURY.

'it will be MY LIFE MISSION TO SLAY ALL YOU CRETINS;AAAAAAAGHHHHH' she thought casually as she gave naruto some ramen to cheer up. He was eating it subconcily.

"this society system sucks! you are ALL ninhas now! congratufrickinglations bros" said jerora as he shouted and lauged and smiled and yawned. Everyone was cool with tgat.

"you are so woke bro" they all sai 2 jiraya and he blushed and sayd thanks.

Now i shall tell yall aboyrt the team placements§" said jermajisty. "team 21 will b naruto sasuke ans hinata and sakura ad ino." he said nd everyone were shookedth!

"but we suposse team of 3 ningens not 5! said sakura.

"ye throw out sakra onegaishimasu" said ino. And then she poisened sakras drink.

Then sakura took the drink and threw it on ino! Oh SNAP!

"ino fell down and died. Class so lets continue" said jiroja sadly and happily.

To be comtinued asghsihsoa

giv some good comments yall


End file.
